Hepatitis C virus (HCV) infects about 200 million people in the world. Many infected people progress to chronic liver disease including cirrhosis with a risk of developing liver cancer. To date, there is no effective vaccine for hepatitis C.
Current standard treatment of chronic hepatitis C, based on combination of peginterferon-α and ribavirin, is only effective in about half of the patients, with significant adverse effects. The fraction of people with HCV who can complete a successful treatment is estimated to be no more than 10 percent. Recent development of direct-acting antivirals against HCV, such as protease and polymerase inhibitors, is promising but still requires combination with peginterferon and ribavirin for maximal efficacy. In addition, these agents are associated with high rates of resistance and many have significant side effects.
In view of the foregoing, an unmet need exists for novel agents for treating or preventing viral infection.